The present invention relates to a copper foil for a printed circuit, and in particular relates to a copper foil for a printed circuit capable of reducing the powder falling and uneven treatment of a roughened layer obtained by performing copper-cobalt-nickel alloy plating to the surface of a copper foil. The copper foil for a printed circuit of the present invention can be suitably applied, for example, to a fine pattern printed circuit and a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) for magnetic head.